


The Devil Made Me Do It

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nun sex. There's no plot, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Made Me Do It

_The devil made her do it._

_They devil made her do it, the devil made her do it, the devil made her do it._

That’s what Judith tells herself as her palms slide up the flat surface of her desk until they fold over the edge and she braces herself with a deep breath.

She only wears the red slip on special occasions, and while not planned, this morning, she felt the urge to wear it underneath her habit and waited for the expected but unknown with a thrill in her heart. And now here it was. The moment she almost knew was coming.

Across the room, the black and white frock that has become her uniform is draped lifelessly over a chair and Judith thinks it’s a nice contrast because it the moment, she’s never felt more alive.

Beside her, a whipping, slapping sound lands just an inch or so from her nose and she quickly recognizes her favorite cane. The longer, thinner one that looks a hell of a lot less threatening than it actually is and she gasps involuntarily.

“I think I like this one,” Mary Eunice whispers in Judith’s ear before she runs her tongue along the edge of it, causing the older woman to shiver on contact. “Relax, Judy,” Mary Eunice says almost sweetly. Almost angelic, if it weren’t for the demonic entity currently swimming through her bloodstream like a toad. “It will only hurt for a minute before it feels so good.”

Judith exhales and drops her head forward as Mary Eunice trails that slimy, poisonous, torturing tongue from one shoulder blade to the other, between the space that stretches between each red lace strap hanging from Judith’s shoulders.

But before she can get used to it, Mary Eunice stands up straight and backs up a few steps, leaving Judith to a cold chill that comes from loss of the body heat behind her.

“You’re very quiet, Judy,” Mary Eunice states, letting her hair loose with one hand. She slaps the cane gently against her palm, pacing back and forth, watching her treat for the day. Judith’s back flexes and relaxes with every ragged breath she takes and the red silk of her slip molds nicely over the curve of her bottom, the hem falling nicely to mid thigh, where it meets a pair of scandalous black thigh high stockings. “I’ve got to say, Judy, that is quite the undergarment you’ve got there.’

Gripping the edge of the desk tighter, Judith attempts to breathe deeper and then looks over her shoulder. Mary Eunice is wearing her lipstick. It should piss her off but it only makes her wetter and she begins to throb between her legs. “Oh, god…” She half groans, half exhales and drops her head down again.

Mary Eunice smirks and drags the cane noisily across the floor until she’s standing right behind Judith and she touches the hem of the red slip, which she lifts slowly. “What’s under here, huh? Any more surprises?”

Judith inhales sharply and holds her breath as Mary Eunice slowly pulls the silk over her ass and she hears a high pitched, absolutely delighted, “Oh!”

Mary Eunice’s mouth drops open forming a perfect circle, her eyes gleaming at the sight of the red, lace underwear. A deep shade that compliments Judith’s pale skin very nicely. With childlike amusement, the younger nun traces the tip of her index finger along the right cheek, where the lace ends and creamy white skin begins. She can hear Judith breathing and Mary Eunice feels another sharp little thrill course through her as her hand slips between Judith’s legs to rake her index finger along the lace covered slit. Feeling the dampness makes her giddy and she can’t help the chuckle that escapes her then. “Judy, Judy, Judy. You are a bad, bad girl, do you know that?”

Judith can’t trust that the sound that will come out will be actual words so she swallows them and nods her head instead.

But Mary Eunice isn’t satisfied, so she swiftly pulls her hand out from between Judith’s thighs and reaches up for a handful of blonde hair, pulling Judith just roughly enough for her to feel it. “Did you not hear me?”

“Yes!” Judith gasps, her neck arching as far as it goes, her eyes glued to Mary Eunice’s evil little smirk, painted red for Judith’s own personal, pleasurable torture.

“Yes what?” Mary Eunice gives another little tug and Judith grunts.

“Yes, I’ve been bad--” She nearly growls, managing a smirk she can’t really help as she stares back, “--you should punish me. I need it.”

Bringing her mouth only centimeters from Judith’s, Mary Eunice’s smile broadens and she hums, a low, wanton hum before licking her lips slowly. “You do need it,” She says slowly, stretching out every word into an elongated breath that she hopes to send down Judith’s throat and straight into the pit of her belly. “You need it badly, don’t you?”

Judith lets out something like a chuckle and then pushes forward for a kiss, only to come up empty and then Mary Eunice is gone. Judith finds herself thinking about sweet, innocent Mary Eunice who needed taking care of and for a moment she can’t decide if she misses that woman. She can’t decide if that Mary Eunice is still in there somewhere. Judith figures she must be, because she trusts her with this. After all, no one forced Judith in here. She came willingly. And this Mary Eunice knows her. The first blow lands and it’s a sharp, whip like, slashing pain across her left cheek that knocks the wind out of her. And it feels so good that she convinces herself that the best parts of Mary Eunice are still in there, even of they’re blended with a little bit of devil.

“Are you sorry?” Mary Eunice asks, resting the cane on her shoulder as she stands back and watches the red mark fade dully against Judith’s skin.

Judith laughs and says, “Not even close.” She bites down on her bottom lip and the wire thin cane slaps against her flesh again, harder this time and she feels the sting crawl up her spine. Her eyes flutter shut in a combination of arousal and pain and a whimper is pulled from somewhere in the back of her throat. Before she can even take a breath, Mary Eunice strikes her again, and again and a couple more times, splitting the blows evenly between both cheeks and once in a while scratching a thigh here and there.

The last two push a cry out of Judith and she’s panting, digging her elbows into the wooden desk even though it’s beginning to hurt, her arousal now safely having soaked the crotch of her underwear. Her hair is a perfect mess that falls over her eyes even when she lifts her head. Her chest is flushed and her ass stinging. She hears the cane fall on the floor behind her and then feels Mary Eunice’s hands, pulling at her underwear and successfully ripping them off in two tugs and then landing an unexpected smack that makes Judith hiss.

Mary Eunice stands back and closes her eyes, feeling the sting on her palm as her chest heaves. When she opens her eyes, Judith parts her legs a little and that’s when she hears Judith’s voice, somewhere behind the deafening, adrenaline filled silence clouding her hearing.

“Harder…” Judith pleads, puffs of air blowing a stray blonde curl back and forth against her face. “…please…”

Mary Eunice rids of her frock letting it fall into a black and white pool right there on the floor, following her rosary which makes a rattling sound as it hits the flat surface. She steps forward in her modest, white slip, the heels of her shoes marking her every cautious step before she reaches out to trace one red slash across Judith’s ass with the tip of her index finger. Judith flinches away with a gasp but then leans into the touch.

Mary Eunice delivers again, landing another strike that’s loud enough to echo all the way down the hall along with Judith’s cry.

“Good girl,” Mary Eunice coos, still breathless before she slips her hand back between Judith’s legs and cups her crotch firmly. Her hand is tingling and hot from spanking Judith raw and when she presses the heel of it against the older woman’s dripping center, it feels as if it’s burning. She sighs and smiles at the sensation as Judith pushes her ass back to add a little friction.

“Oh…” Judith moans throatily, desperate and aching for release.

“Is this what you want, Judy?” Mary Eunice asks gently, coaxing Judith’s arousal over and into every slick fold, testing and teasing her middle finger inside her and out, back and forth until Judith is whimpering and practically shoving her hips into the younger woman’s hand. “You want me to fuck you?”

Judith moans in return but knows better than to leave it at that. “Yes. Please. I want you to fuck me.”

“You want me to make you come?” Mary Eunice asks, staring, transfixed at the slickness of her finger as she pulls it out and then thrusts it slowly back until it’s knuckle deep and Judith is taking painful breaths that are getting shorter and shorter. But before the blonde can get used to it, Mary Eunice withdraws completely and stands back before ordering sternly, “Turn around and sit on the desk.”

With some difficulty, Judith pushes her weight onto both hands, which sit flatly on the desk as she catches herself and then turns around, her eyes boring into Mary Eunice’s, dark with lust and making Judith’s nipples painfully hard and almost making her forget about the soreness of her ass as she slowly sits on the desk.

Mary Eunice’s gaze drops to Judith’s knees and she says with a nod of her head, “Wider.” And Judith obeys, slowly spreading her legs, lifting one foot onto the desk when Mary Eunice lifts an eyebrow in a telling gesture. Judith breathes in and Mary Eunice smiles.

She can see the trickling moisture trailing it’s way onto the desk as Judith’s silky nightgown slips further and exposes her entire thigh.

“Very nice,” Mary Eunice compliments, licking her lips as she advances until she’s close enough to smells the arousal.

Dodging Judith’s mouth in favor of her neck, Mary Eunice latches on, biting and licking, enjoying the tiny moans of pleasure when she reaches between their bodies to cup the older woman’s breast. She fills her palm with it, molding it to her liking, squeezing to get a better reaction and pinching the nipple until Judith’s hand is tangled in Mary Eunice’s hair so tightly she’s beginning to pull.

“Please…” Judith breathes desperately. She’s prepared to do it again, when Mary Eunice pushes three fingers deftly inside her, stilling her hand for a moment as Judith adjusts around the girth.

When the younger woman pulls back, her lipstick is smeared, Judith guesses most of it is now lathered along her neck, but she receives the heated kiss without a second thought and with a hunger that momentarily worries her. But not long enough. Her tongue slides against Mary Eunice’s, her body arching against the younger woman, reaching, her hips thrusting forward once before the three digits inside her twist and curl upward, rubbing and triggering that familiar sensation.

Mary Eunice drapes Judith’s leg over her hip, angling herself for better leverage before stilling her hand and then proceeding to find Judith’s clit, circling it with her thumb continuously until the holiest of them all is gasping for air and groaning up at the ceiling with her head thrown back with good measure. A strap has slipped off her shoulder and Mary Eunice can’t help herself from lowering her head to steal a taste.

Judith feels Mary Eunice’s tongue, hot and slick on her skin and she suddenly feels her skin heat up to a thousand degrees, as if her blood is literally boiling within her. Behind her, Jesus hangs from his cross on her wall and stares down at her, judging her. But Mary Eunice’s fingers are pumping in and out of her with purpose now and Judith has to admit she can’t feel too guilty about the way the ridge of the younger woman’s knuckles feel against the most sensitive part of her.

“Harder,” Judith cries, lifting her neck and eyes away from Jesus to distract herself with Mary Eunice’s mouth, which she offers graciously, kissing her back fervently as she fucks her harder, grunting in her effort and swallowing Judith’s moans of pleasure with a few moments longer before tearing her lips away from, leading Judith onto her back before using her free hand to gently spread the older woman’s legs a little bit wider and promptly wrapping her lips around her clit, licking and sucking mercilessly, thinking nothing of the colorful string of responses coming out of Judith’s mouth.

“Oh, Jesus Christ…” Judith groans and then shuts her eyes tightly as her body stills and then fills her from head to toe with a shaking, almost painful orgasm that steals her breath and makes her deaf for what seems like an eternity.

When she comes to, Mary Eunice has climbed onto the desk and is straddling her, a curtain of blonde hair draped all over her face. She’s got one hand on her own breast and the other is hidden between her legs, underneath the white cotton nightgown that’s now slightly damp with sweat.

As Judith’s eyes focus and she realizes what’s happening, she feels a little bit like she’s being left out and she reaches for Mary Eunice but as soon as she touches her, her hips are moving faster and she’s moaning, showing all the clear signs of release and she soon drapes herself over Judith, holding most of her own weight with her elbow on the desk, tiny puffs of air blowing into Judith’s neck.

“Well--” Mary Eunice says between breaths, “--that was fun.”

“You don’t like to share, do you?” Judith asks, enjoying the sated tingling satisfaction before good old Catholic guilt sets in.

“Oh, Judy--” Mary Eunice sits up with a pout then smirks playfully, “--there will be more later for you to play with, don’t you worry.”

 


End file.
